1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical receptacle, more particularly to a stake assembly for an electrical receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional stake 1 for an electrical receptacle 2. The electrical receptacle 2 includes a pair of housing halves 23 which form an end wall 21 and a central opening 22 in the end wall 21 when coupled together. The stake 1 includes a cone-shaped body 11 formed with a top plate 12 and an engaging post 13 which projects from the top plate 12, and which has a diameter greater than that of the central opening 22. An annular groove 15 is formed in the engaging post 13 for engaging the end wall 21 at a periphery of the central opening 22 when the engaging post 13 projects through the central opening 22 and into the electrical receptacle 2.
Since the coupled housing halves 23 of the electrical receptacle 2 are required to be separated from each other so as to permit the engaging post 13 to be received in or to be taken out from the electrical receptacle 2, it is inconvenient for the user to mount or dismount the electrical receptacle 2 on or from the stake 1.